In some portable terminals of recent years, an acceleration sensor and a heart rate sensor are incorporated. Regarding such a portable terminal, the function of measuring a subject's calorie consumption on the basis of accelerations along three axes detected by an acceleration sensor and the heart rate detected by a heart rate sensor is known. Thus, the subject is able to recognize his/her calorie consumption from a result of the measurement. Such a technology is disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 9-56705.